Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices such a personal computer, laptop computer, mobile phone, and tablet computers. Battery life and power consumption have become important factors to consider as the computing devices get smaller in size and more powerful in computing capabilities, without sacrificing responsiveness of the computing device during wake up. Generally, the more components of the computing device that are not powered, the more power may be conserved and battery life of the computing device may be extended. The computing device can enter a sleep mode or a power off mode to reduce power consumption. For example, a user can instruct the computing device to enter a sleep, standby, or hibernation mode. Further, the user can select a shutdown command power and in response components of the computing device are powered off.